The present invention relates to methods and compounds for the treatment of HIV infection. The disease Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (AIDS) is the end result of infection by the distinct retroviruses, human immunodeficiency virus type-1 (HIV-1) or type-2 (HIV-2). Several critical points in the virus life cycle have been identified as possible targets for therapeutic intervention. Inhibition of one of these, the transcription of viral RNA to viral DNA (reverse transcriptase, RT), has provided a number of the current therapies used in treating AIDS. Inhibition of reverse transcriptase provided the first form of treatment for HIV infection with 3′-azido-3′-deoxythymidine (AZT). Since then several inhibitors have been launched, broadly forming two classes: nucleoside analogues and non-nucleosides. As an example of the latter it has been found that certain benzoxazinones, e.g. efavirenz are useful in the inhibition of HIV RT. However, development of strains of the virus resistant to current RT inhibitors is a constant problem. Therefore, development of compounds effective against resistant strains is an important goal.
Pyrazole derivatives have been described in the literature with different uses (e.g. agrochemistry or treatment of stress-relating illness).
EP 0 627 423 describes pyrazole derivatives and their use as agrohorticultural bactericides.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,109 describes pyrazole derivatives and their use in the treatment of stress-relating illness.
No pyrazole derivatives have yet been described in the literature for the treatment of diseases mediated by the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV).